Histoire d'amour
by junon2
Summary: de résumer … Disons que Dean pense et se montre émotif ce qui est rare . One-shoot très court pour le fun.


**Histoire d'amour**

Auteur : junon2/ ennostiel/ Calli Attha  
Genre : général/ humour/ romance ( ?)

Rating : K+

Paring : Dean Winchester

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de base ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété du producteur de la série : McG et écrite par Eric Kripke et Robert Singer. Seule l'histoire ici racontée est de moi.

Résumé : dur de résumer … Disons que Dean pense et se montre émotif (ce qui est rare)

Avertissement : Aucun, sauf peut-être que j'ai un certain humour et qu'il n'est pas toujours compris.

Note de l'auteur : one-shoot très court

Merci à **Phanie **pour la correction

Cette petite histoire est un cadeau à ma chère **Lou**, en espérant de tout cœur qu'elle l'appréciera et aura un joli sourire en lisant.

**POV Dean Winchester **

Bonne lecture.

***************************************************************************

Je lui dois beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'à certaines personnes de ma connaissance. Elle représente tellement pour moi : ma famille, ma maison… Je tiens énormément à elle et là, je la couve des yeux avec un petit sourire tendre au bord des lèvres. Evidemment, je suis seul et nul ne peut me voir avec cet air-là. Elle m'a apporté tellement et continue de m'offrir beaucoup.

La liberté en tout premier lieu et ce fut son plus beau don. Ah !, combien d'heure avons-nous passé seuls et sans contrainte sur les routes des différents états ? Cette sensation de pouvoir aller et faire tout ce qui nous plaisait sans rendre de compte à personne… Il n'y avait que cela : moi et elle dans des paysages différents et parfois magnifiques. Rien de plus ni de moins, en entre nous, ça me convenait parfaitement cette intimité douce.

De plus, elle a une voix superbe et reconnaissable entre mille. Rien que d'entendre le son qu'elle émet, je peux la reconnaitre sans avoir besoin de la voir, juste en entendant ses bruits. Et quand elle chante… J'ai la chance qu'elle connait par cœur, surement depuis le temps que nous les écoutons tous deux, mes chansons préférées. Que j'aime l'écouter les fredonner quand nous sommes sur la route, rendant les longs trajets agréables et paisibles. C'est toujours un son agréable à mes oreilles, qui fait passer le temps plus vite…

Elle m'a toujours offert la sureté et l'impression quand je suis avec elle d'être chez moi, d'avoir une maison. C'est bête, je le sais, mais elle représente cela pour moi : un point de repère vers lequel je retourne à chaque fois ; un endroit où je me sens bien et en sécurité. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut m'offrir cela, cette sensation apaisante d'avoir un point d'ancrage, un endroit à moi où rien en peut m'arriver. Et c'est sans doute ce dont j'ai le plus besoin dans ma vie de nomade dépourvue de repère. Elle m'offre cela au moins en plus : une destination après chaque chasse.

Au fond elle représente bien plus à mes yeux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je l'adore tout simplement. Et si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, je pense que je péterais sérieusement un câble, et que je pourrais devenir violent… Déjà que d'après Sammy, je suis un impulsif… Alors si on devait lui faire quelque chose, je jure que la personne aurait tout le loisir de le regretter amèrement et en souffrant ! Il est interdit de faire du mal ou de toucher à mon Bébé sans, sauf avec mon autorisation et après avoir juré qu'on me la rendrait saine et sauve. Je veille sur elle autant que sur Sam et je suis aussi protecteur, peut-être un peu de trop.

Je m'approche d'elle lentement, toujours avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. Ma main glisse lentement sur la surface douce du capot de l'Impala. Je la contourne et retire ma main de la tôle tiédie par son exposition au soleil. Ensuite, j'observe mes doigts et grimace. Il est vraiment temps que je la lave un peu, la pauvre, et la lustre ! Je dis l'aimer et je n'en prends surement pas assez soin… Je pousse un soupire avant d'ouvrir la portière et de m'asseoir derrière le volant. A nouveau je souris …

Oui, mon Bébé est tout cela pour moi : une maison, une famille et surtout la chose que j'aime le plus au monde… après mon petit frère !

***********************************************************************************************************************

_Fin_

En espérant n'avoir déçu personne et vous avoir un minimum amusé ;-)

~junon2~


End file.
